


focus on me

by lovelyebin



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, nayoung thinks jieqiong is Very Pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyebin/pseuds/lovelyebin
Summary: nayoung needs to take a picture of something beautiful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on the teaser pictures hsvsdvad

"unnie! take a picture of me!"

 

nayoung turns to see yebin leaning against a tree, in a ridiculous pose that was probably meant to be sexy. yebin winks and nayoung snorts, turning away, ignoring the young girl's shouts of indignance. they were out for a walk, along with minkyung and kyungwon, who were seated on a bench, chatting comfortably. she sighs when she looks at her camera, hanging off her shoulder. nayoung's first photography project was simple: take a picture of something beautiful. it's not that yebin isn't beautiful, she's pretty in her own special way. but nayoung doesn't quite think she fits her project. she needs something that's especially beautiful to _her_. nayoung's fingers curl around the strap of her camera in mild frustration, and she continues strolling.

 

there's plenty of things to take pictures of, the sky, the flowers, children playing on the soccer field, but nothing really gives nayoung a spark. she sighs sharply out of her nose. beautiful, beautiful, _beautiful_. what is beautiful? everything could be, but nothing is making nayoung pick up her camera until-

 

someone passes by. her hair blows behind her, and her facial features are set. she walks with confidence in her step, the click clacking of her heels on the pavement is all nayoung can hear. nayoung's eyes follow the girl as she walks to the side and stays there, taking out her phone from her skirt pocket. it's like nayoung's legs move without her mind's permission, getting closer, closer to the  _beautiful_ girl. nayoung's hands itch to take a picture, to press the capture button, she wants to hear the shutter go off and see the photo that she's taken.

 

then nayoung find herself looking at the screen of her camera because she just took a picture of the stranger and when she looks up the stranger is staring back at her, eyebrow raised. her hands fumble as her mouth manages an apology.

 

"i'm sorry i-"

 

"can i see it?"

 

it takes nayoung aback. by the question and the sweet, softness of her voice. nayoung didn't know her palms could be this sweaty. she gulps as the stranger makes her way to her, leaning into nayoung to see the camera.

 

she giggles, impressed. "i look pretty good."

 

"you look amazing," nayoung blurts out, feeling her face go warm as the girl looks up. nayoung swears she sees her eyes sparkle when she smiles.

 

"thank you," she steps away and nayoung already misses the warmth against her arm. "i'm jieqiong," she sticks her hand out and nayoung quickly takes it.

 

"im nayoung,"

 

"care to tell me why you're taking pictures of a random person in the park?"

 

her tone is playful, joking, but that doesn't stop nayoung's throat from going dry. "i'm- i got, a project. in my photography class. we're supposed to take a picture of something beautiful, and i saw you."

 

jieqiong brightens, face flushing a pretty pink. "you think i'm beautiful?"

 

"of course."

 

the phone in jieqiong's hand buzzes and her lips quirk down. nayoung breathes out in disappointment, the moment was broken. but she watches as jieaiong takes a pen out of her blazer, and begins writing on nayoung's arm. nayoung stays as still as she can, caught by surprise.

 

jieqiong beams at her when she's done. before she leaves, she looks at nayoung, "for the record, i think you should have taken a picture of yourself."

 

nayoung doesn't take in the complient until jieqiong is rushing away. she glances down and her hand hovers over the spot on her arm where jieqiong had written her number. nayoung doesn't answer when her friends catch up and ask why the tips of her ears are rosy and why she's smiling. nayoung's fingers curl around the strap of her camera, this time in anticipation, already looking forward to seeing jieqiong again. she continues strolling.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY BMW*W IS TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE IT WILL HAPPEN I PROMISE
> 
> but Hi this is my first napink (that i've posted)


End file.
